Locked in Live!
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: If you like Locked in, Then you can see them live on stage still doing dares but this time with a bigger audience. And less privacy. No flames please. Mostly for Locked in readers
1. Chapter 1

**Locked in Live!**

Hi everyone, This is Cat just quickly saying that this is a Fanfic where the locked in guys are on stage live! Now if this doesn't interest you, fair enough you don't have to read it, but please don't flame cos that's a waste of your time and mine so enjoy!

* * *

A huge audience sits down and looks up at the stage as the Locked in gang are about ready to enter stage.

Speakers guy: Ladies and Gentlemen, Would you please welcome the cast of Locked in

(Audience cheer and claps, but the curtains aren't being opened, the audience then laugh as they see people pushing it from the inside of curtain)

Tasha: (runs out on stage, and people clap) Speakers guy! The curtains aren't going up! Did you press the red button?!

Speakers guy: The red button? I think so…

Tasha: Press it again! The red button!

Speakers guy: This one? (He presses a button and the stage lights go off)

(audience laughs)

Tasha: No! Not that one! The red one THE RED ONE!

Speakers guy: Oh ok I got it…(he turns the lights back on and the curtains start to go up)

Tasha: Great! Thanks speakers guy, (Notices the audience) Um Hi everyone! Sorry about that but we're ready to go now. Introducing the Locked in cast!

(The curtains go up and the locked in cast wave as they all step forward, the audience cheer and clap)

Tasha: Ok well this is the cast, the People who supervise and watch the darers have their fun. Which are me!

(audience cheer like crazy)

Tasha: Fridgesan, Alex and Alexis!

(Audience cheer loud and fan girls scream)

Tasha: Oreo and Taylor!

(Audience Cheer, boys wolf whistle)

Tasha: Rosie and Katrina!

(Audience Cheer, boys wolf whistle)

Tasha: GG!

(Audience keep Cheering)

Tasha: And the person who made it all CAT!

(Audience cheer louder and scream)

Cat: Thanks everyone, Thank you but hey it wouldn't of happened without…The Darers!

(All the darers enter the stage, and fans all scream for them)

Cat: Yep You gotta love them, but also Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome THE NARUTO GANG!

(The whole audience screams and cheer as the Naruto gang all appear on stage)

Naruto: HI EVERYONE!

(The audience shout back hi)

Naruto: YAY!

(audience laughs)

Cat: Wait where's Sasuke?

Naruto: He didn't want to come on.

(audience go Awwww)

Cat: What, Hang on guys I'll get him….SASUKE! (runs off backstage)

Tasha: Ok then we'll wait…

Naruto: Wow! Look at all the people…are we that popular?

Kiba: Must be,

Sasuke comes flying on

(People cheer)

Sasuke: (sighs and waves)

Cat: So everyone, We're gonna go backstage for a moment we hope you enjoy yourselves, Please write in for things that you want us guys to do. We'll be waiting. See ya

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter intro its like locked in just on stage, and live. So please review on things you want them to do. Please review nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tasha walks on stage and the audience claps

Tasha: Hi everyone right we're back, and we have some dares, so GG Please enter the stage!

GG comes on the stage and everyone cheers

Tasha: Hi GG

GG: Hi

Tasha: So who do you require for your dares?

GG: I need Sasuke, Sakura and Tobi

Tasha: Ok Sasuke, Sakura and Tobi PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE!!

fan girls scream as they enter the stage.

GG: Right first off Sasuke I need you in a chicken suit please

Sasuke: (sighs) fine….(he goes off stage to get into suit)

GG: While we're waiting Sakura I would like you to scream out your real hair colour!

Sakura: What! But we're live!

GG: Yeah and?

Sakura: (Sighs) Ok…MY REAL HAIR COLOUR IS ORANGE!

(the audience crack up laughing, then Sasuke comes on in the chicken outfit and the audience laugh even more)

GG: Great now Sasuke dance to soulja boy

Sasuke: Wha…(music starts playing, Sasuke panics and starts dancing like an idiot, the audience laugh)

GG: Now Tobi get revenge on him for killing Deidara.

Tobi: (grabs a random sword) DIIIIIIIIIIE!! (chases Sasuke around stage)

GG: Well that's me thanks everyone! (waves as the audience cheer for her, and she and Tasha walks backstage)

Cat: (Walks on stage, and audience cheer) Hey everyone, Now the next darer is our one and only Sco23!

(Fan girls cheer)

Sco23: Hi guys!

Cat: Ok Sco23 What's your dares?

Sco23: Ok I need Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru…(they all enter stage, some cheer some boo) I dare Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto to strip down with guitars and drums covering them and sing Blink 182's what's my age again.

(they do it and start to sing)

I took her out it was a Friday night

I wore cologne to get the feeling right

We started making out and she took off my pants

But then I turned on the TV

And that's about the time that she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when you're 23

And are still more amused by TV shows

What the hell is ADD?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

Then later on, on the drive home

I called her mom from a pay phone

I said I was the cops

And your husband's in jail

This state looks down on sodomy

And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me

Nobody likes you when your 23

And are still more amused by prank phone calls

What the hell is caller ID?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me

Nobody likes you when your 23

And you still act like you're in Freshman year

What the hell is wrong with me?

My friends say I should act my age

What's my age again?

What's my age again?

That's about the time she broke up with me (Please stay)

No one should take themselves so seriously (with me, please stay)

With many years ahead to fall in line (with me, please stay)

Why would you wish that on me? (with me)

I never want to act my age (please stay)

What's my age again? (with)

What's my age again? (me)

What's my age again?

(the audience cheer)

Cat: Well done! Well done! Now wasn't that shit?!

(audience laughs)

Sco23: Ok now I need the Naruto girls

(the girls all enter stage, while the audience cheer)

Sco23: I dare the girls to wear huggies diapers and sing: Mommie wow, I'm a big kid now.

(they change into the diapers, while boys wolf whistle)

Girls: (they sing the song and everyone cheers)

Cat: Everyone Sco23...

(everyone cheers as he leaves the stage)

Cat: Right everyone going back stage again, but keep requests coming oh but first, FRIDGESAN!!

Fridgesan: (Enters stage and fan girls scream loud) Yeah…

Cat: Wanna keep it original?

Fridgesan: Yeah ok…

Sasuke and Sakura are pushed on stage where Fridgesan beats the crap outta them.

Cat: Ahh good times…see ya in a bit guys bye.

**Hope u liked the chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while to update this, I was kinda busy on my deviant art. I only had time most of the dares so sorry if I didn't put them all. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Cat walks back on stage, people cheer and boys wolf whistle.

Cat: Ok guys we're back so if our darers would like to…(Sasuke walks on stage, people cheer) Sasuke what are you doing?

(Linken Park music starts playing)

Sasuke: CRAWLING IN MY SKIN!

THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!

FEAR IS HOW I FALL

CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL! (He drops the mike and walks off the stage, while fan girls scream)

Cat: 0.0 Ok….Ladies and Gentlemen, Sasuke AKA the chicken ass head!

(Audience laugh and cheer)

Cat: Now If GG would like to enter the stage

GG walks on with her three cats, her fans scream and cheer

Cat: So who do you need GG?

GG: I need Sakura, Tobi, and Sasuke!

They all enter stage and people cheer for them. While someone throws a ball at Sasuke and Sakura.

Cat: Who did that?!

Random Guy: I DID!

Cat: YES! Right on! (Runs into the audience all the way to Random guy and hive fives him)

GG: Right Sakura show everyone your real hair colour!

Sakura: No way!

Fridgesan: (Appears) YES YOU WILL! (Fan girls scream)

Sakura: 0.0 (Shows her Orange hair)

Audience: WHOA!

GG: Now Tobi if you would like to auction Sasuke's clothes to his fan girls, that would be lovely

Sasuke: WHAT!

(Fan girls scream)

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! (Fan girls scream) Who will buy his shirt?!

(later Sasuke is only in his underwear)

Tobi: Who will take his UNDERWEAR!

All fan girls scream

Girl: I WILL I WILL!

Tobi rips off Sasuke's underwear and throws it to the girl

Sasuke: (BLUSHES as all fan girls scream)

GG: Now Sasuke shout that you love your fan girls even more than your tomatoes

Sasuke: 0.0 No!

GG: (Grabs a axe) Yes!

Sasuke: I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN MORE THAN MY TOMATOES!!!

(fan girls scream and pass out)

GG: Now my little pretties! ATTACK!

Her kittens attack Sasuke

GG: SEE YA EVERYONE! (audience scream and cheer as GG walks back stage)

Cat: Ok now if Akane would like to take the stage!

Audience clap and cheer as Akane comes on

Akane: Hi

Cat: So Akane who do you need?

Akane: (gives a list to Cat)

Cat: Whoa! Ok hang on (Runs back stage, then runs back dragging all the guys on the list) Right your up Akane

Akane: Thank you now Kisame, would you pwease kick Orochimaru of the cliff of doom?

Kisame: My pleasure! But er…where is it?

Cat: Don't worry (Pulls a lever and a hole is formed on ground which has the cliff of doom)

Audience claps

Kisame: Right then (He kicks Orochimaru off the cliff)

Audience scream, laugh and cheer

Akane: Yay! Now Itachi…your hot!

Itachi: um…thanks

Akane: Your welcome, just thought you would like to know that. Now (Glomps Kabuto) can you kick Orochimaru off of the cliff too?

Kabuto: um…ok…

(Orochimaru just gets back up and Kabuto kicks him down again)

Audience laugh

Akane: Tobi be a bad boy and say (whispers in his ear)

Tobi: Ok …TOBI IS A -censored- GOOD BOY!!!!! (and strips, then runs off stage, with fan girls screaming)

Akane: And now Konan glomp Pein

Konan: I like this one (Glomps Pein and nearly sends them both flying)

Audience and fan girls scream and cheer.

Akane: That's me done see ya (walks off while the audience cheer and clap)

Cat: Thanks Akane, but unfortunately we have just received word from Speakers guy that Orochimaru has damaged our cliff of doom/ Pit of death/ whatever you wanna call it. So we need that fixed, anyway Angel your up!

Audience cheers and fans scream as Angel appears in a flurry of crimson and black cherry blossoms

Angel: Hi guys

Cat: So Angel who do ya need?

Angel: I need Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari Tobi and Gaara.

Cat: Ok Will those guys COME ON OUT!

Audience cheer as they enter the stage

Angel: Ok now Ino, Sakura, Temari and Sasuke. Get in this killer bee bubble NOW!

They panic and run inside, then scream. Shouting " GET THEM OFF! AAH!"

The audience laugh. As Sasuke runs out and traps the others inside.

Angel: Now Tobi torture Sasuke by making him watch you torture a tomato (Dramatic music plays)

Cat: Thanks Speaker guy

Speakers guy: No prob!

A desk and two chairs randomly appear, Sasuke is tied to one chair and Tobi is in a suit on the other side of the table. (Audience laughs)

Tobi: Now Sasuke…lets begin…(he places a Tomato on the table, then pulls out a small knife, he then gently starts carving the edge of the tomato, this is strangely making Sasuke sweat, he then starts digging the knife deeper into the tomato)

Sasuke: STOP! Leave the poor tomato alone!

Tobi: hmm….Nope! (He smashes the tomato with his fist)

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Audience laugh and some people go aww

Angel: And now Gaara put this on.

Gaara: What is it?

Angel: Just do it!

Gaara: (he puts on a panda suit)

Fan girls scream

Angel: Now hug people

Gaara: Ok (runs back stage and all that can be heard is screams where Gaara is hugging people, the audience laugh as they watch Itachi bring Gaara out)

Itachi: and stay here! Hi babe (Kisses Angel)

Angel: Hi Itachi ,Well that's me done later guys

The audience cheer and scream.

Cat: Thanks Angel now Shkmaru15 your up!

Audience cheer and fan girls scream as shkmaru15 enters stage

Shkmaru15: Hi

Cat: Hey, So Shkmaru who do you need?

Shkmaru15: Well just Sasuke and NARUTO AND HINATA!

Fan girls scream

Cat: Ok Sasuke Naruto and Hinata COME ON OUT!

They come out and the audience are cheering

Shkmaru15: Ok Naruto and Hinata closets over there (points to the random closet)

Naruto: Say no more! (they run into closet)

Shkmaru15: Now Sasuke you have to repair the pit of death!

Sasuke: WHAT! No way!

Fridgesan: Oh yes you are! (holds up his m4-carbine)

Sasuke: 0.0 Ok then (starts fixing it)

A while later…

Sasuke: Done…

Shkmaru15: Good now throw yourself in, with Sakura

Fridgesan: I'll get her! (Goes back stage and pulls her out the her hair)

The audience laughs

Sasuke: (Holds Sakura, now Sakura being stupid snogs Sasuke. Which leads them both falling in anyway)

Naruto and Hinata come out of the closet and kiss

Fan girls scream

Shkmaru15: (Dressed up like a priest and standing behind a small desk like thing) Now we are gathered here today to honour these two PERFECT lovers in holy matrimony. But enough with that Naruto do you take Hinata to be your wife, say yes!

Naruto: I do

Shkmaru15: Yeah you do! And ahem Hinata do you take Naruto to be your husband?

Hinata: Hell yeah! (makes out with Naruto)

Shkamaru15: And now seeing as I have no idea what I'm saying…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride…(they are still making out) Ok you have that part taken care of so see ya everybody!

fan girls scream as he leaves the stage

Cat: Well everyone wasn't that fun? We're gonna take a break now, but in your reviews don't put dares put what song you wanna sing and who you wanna sing it with. See ya!

Audience cheer


End file.
